x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Morrison
Appearance Alexander's appearance consists of various features he has inherited from his parents Poseidon and along with his grandfather Mars. His voice is described as 'strong and confident' with an subtle accent. Alexander's face is handsome and clean-shaven with somewhat rugged yet warm features. As opposed to his father's and paternal half-siblings sea-green eyes, his eyes are a dark chocolate brown with gold flecks which he inherited from his mother. Alexander has black hair that he initially wore long that he kept swept to the side though he eventually cut is shorter while retaining some length to it as it reaches down to his forehead when wet. He is rather tall as he stands at 6'3" though this was evened out by a solid build alongside a muscular and well-toned body combined with broad shoulders. His russet skin is described as "smooth and sorta beautiful" with a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen and a horizontal, jagged scar on his left side following his encounter with . It is noted that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with many girls with a charming and warm smile though he sometimes appears intimidating especially when angered. Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it is practical and allows him to move around without much restriction. This is due to the possible potential of needing to fight at any given chance. He also favors other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. During special occasions or formal events like dances, he wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedoes though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements". Personality Alexander has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on.eHeis able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. He is often described as being extraordinary courage and tough as he refuses to let anyone or anything frighten or intimidate him whatever it might be. He is also able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for fighting and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable". Alexander is considered to be quite charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Above all else, he is shown to treasure his relationships with those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why people who are close to him like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threats either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous Powers and Abilities Powers Reactive Adaptation: Alexander possess the ability to automatically obtain powers in response to the danger he or others are currently in to negate and/or remove the danger itself. The powers and forms he takes are determined by the situation he is in and adapts accordingly to the situation at hand. He also instinctively knows how his new abilities work and how to utilize them within seconds while also being able to manage more than one power at a time. The variety of his power manifestations is almost limitless. A drawback to this power, however, is that he is unable to actively control it due to it happening automatically without him being able to affect it or choose the power and/or form. The powers and forms he has taken include: * Healing: After his partner was badly injured and required immediate medical attention, he gained the ability to heal in the form of a gentle golden glow that emitted from his hands. By placing his hands over the injured area, he was able to heal their wounds in seconds Abilities Weaknesses * Mystical Vulnerability: While Alexander's power protects him and others from various attacks, it has a hard time reacting to those of the magical variety. Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Omega level mutants Category:Males Category:Male